The present invention relates to a holding assembly for attaching an exhaust gas heat exchanger to a structural component.
From DE 198 36 889 A1 it is known to directly solder two brackets to an exhaust gas heat exchanger, where each bracket is fabricated of bent sheet metal. It is also possible to weld such brackets to the exhaust gas heat exchanger. With the aid of these brackets, the exhaust gas heat exchanger can be attached to a structural component, for example, a car body, by means of a screw connection. However, it has been shown that the soldering or welding under the conditions of use of the exhaust gas heat exchanger promotes the formation of cracks in the body of the exhaust gas heat exchanger, and, as a result, the attachment so formed does not present a sufficient ability to support a permanent load.
The present invention provides a holding assembly for an exhaust gas heat exchanger, which has an increased ability to support a permanent load. These and other advantages of the present invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.
The invention provides a holding assembly, by means of which an exhaust gas heat exchanger can be attached to a structural component, in such a manner that the holding assembly surrounds the exhaust gas heat exchanger between its ends with positive lock. As a result of this design, the weld connections or soldering connections for fixing a holding assembly to an exhaust gas heat exchanger can be omitted. Weakening of material and fatigue strength effects, which can occur during the application of soldering connections or welding connections, are eliminated in this construction design, resulting in improved durability of the holding assembly disclosed herein.
In one embodiment, the location of the holding assembly, or the section of the holding assembly, which surrounds the exhaust gas heat exchanger, can be regulated or adjusted in the longitudinal direction of the exhaust gas heat exchanger, relative to the latter, during assembly. This allows compensation for positioning tolerances during the attachment of the exhaust gas heat exchanger. In this manner it is also possible to simplify the assembly process. At the same time, the formation of stresses is reduced by the compensation for positional tolerances, which has an advantageous effect on the ability of the holding assembly of the present invention to support permanent loads.
Another embodiment, which is of particular importance, relates to a holding assembly, which is designed in such a manner that it surrounds an exhaust gas heat exchanger with a self-holding clamp seat. According to this embodiment, in the assembled state, relative motion between the holding assembly and the exhaust gas heat exchanger can be suppressed. As a result, secure and reliable positioning of the exhaust gas heat exchanger on the given structural component is achieved.
According to another advantageous embodiment, the holding assembly may consist of two receiving sections, each of which may surround a circumferential section of the exhaust gas heat exchanger, and at least one attachment bracket. The receiving sections may surround the exhaust gas heat exchanger when the receiving sections are combined. Moreover, when the receiving sections are combined to surround the heat exchanger, the attachment brackets may overlap one other in such a manner that they can be attached jointly to the structural component. This design simplifies the process of fastening the exhaust gas heat exchanger to a given structural component, because the holding assembly may be directly fitted to the exhaust gas heat exchanger as the heat exchanger is being fitted to the structural component. As a result, it is also possible to fit the exhaust gas heat exchanger to a train of exhaust gas pipes before fitting the holding assembly. As a result, the holding assembly, which may take up a large amount of space, does not interfere with the assembly process. Rather, the absence of the holding assembly at this stage may simplify the assembly process. The two-part holding assembly according to the invention may then be installed after the heat exchanger is fitted. Since the attachment brackets associated with the individual receiving sections may be attached jointly to the structural component, the assembly of the holding assembly is simplified here as well.
According to another embodiment, each receiving section may include connection brackets that are joined when the holding assembly is assembled. As a result, the holding assembly may be better adapted to the given installation conditions. The connection brackets may be shaped, for example, in such a manner that two complementary parts formed on respective connection brackets may engage each other with positive lock upon assembly. It is also possible to screw, bolt, weld or solder the two receiving sections together in the area of their connection brackets.
According to another advantageous embodiment, at least one of the receiving sections may include preformed contact areas such as ribs or bosses in the receiving section, which extend toward the exhaust gas heat exchanger. These ribs or bosses may contact the exhaust gas heat exchanger during assembly if the holding assembly has the appropriate dimensions. Additionally, the ribs or bosses may apply point-shaped or line-shaped retention forces onto the exhaust gas heat exchanger, thus contributing to a more secure and reliable positioning of the exhaust gas heat exchanger with respect to the given structural component.
The fastening of the holding assembly to a structural component may be simplified by attachment brackets disposed on one side of the holding assembly, which are U-shaped, and all open in the same direction. As a result, it may be possible to fasten the laterally open holding brackets simultaneously to screws premounted on the structural component. The U-shaped attachment brackets may also afford compensation for positioning tolerances.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals represent like elements in the several figures.